This invention relates to exercising devices, and more particularly to a non-motorized bidirectional jogging apparatus which can be collapsed for easy storage and erected for sturdy usage.
Exercising devices are commonly available for improving physical fitness as well as for cardiovascular purposes. One of the most popular type of exercisers is a jogging apparatus. The use of such indoor jogging apparatus avoids the necessity of having to jog outdoors with the numerous problems associated with such outdoor jogging, such as inclement weather, uneven ground, darkness, and dangerous environment. Some indoor jogging apparatus are of the motorized type including a treadmill or endless belt which is power driven. However, with a motorized treadmill, the user is forced to maintain the preset rate of acceleration. These devices are also costly, bulky, and prone to frequent breakdowns.
Other type of jogging apparatus available are of the non-motorized type. One such non-motorized jogging apparatus is described in the aforementioned parent application which teaches the use of a unique roller assembly placed on a rectangular base member. The base member includes level adjustment devices for adjusting the incline of the base member relative to a support surface. A frame upwardly extends from the base member. The roller assembly includes a series of parallel polished steel axles and a series of elongated support bars spacedly positioned from each other and being in perpendicular relationship with the axles. Aligned bores formed in the support bars rotatingly receive the axles therethrough. A pair of closely spaced rollers formed of hard rubber are located on each axle between adjacent support bars with the support bars being closely spaced to the rollers. The rollers are individually rotatable on the axles.
The frame includes four upright posts positioned at the four corners of the base member. Four horizontal rods peripherally interconnect the upright posts to thereby form a complete peripheral enclosure. Two of the horizontal rods are detachably connected to one side of the frame and pivotally fixed to the other side of the frame. The uprights are detachably coupled to the base member. When detached, the frame forms two side sections. When storing, the frame is removed from the base and these two frame sections together with the base form three sections which must be individually stored.
The aforementioned parent application also teaches a unique lubricating system having longitudinal channels formed along the top of each support bar with vertical openings downwardly extending from the top of each bar to the respective bores in that bar. Lubricating oil which is placed into the channel of the bar can flow therefrom to each bore in the bar and then along the axles to thereby lubricate the roller assembly.
The aforementioned parent application included other teachings. All of the parent application is hereinincorporated by reference.
The present invention provides improvements over the parent application by providing an improved collapsible arrangement whereby the frame itself can be folded directly onto the base member and thereby stored as one piece. The device is therefore extremely compact when stored and requires little room. Furthermore, all of the parts fold onto the base so that no separate sections need be stored independently of the base.
Additionally, because of the frame construction, the device is extremely sturdy in its erect position and accordingly provides improved and longer lasting usage. Additionally, by utilizing harder rubber for the rollers, there is increased rigidity so that the roller assembly is more effective and operates easier. Furthermore, it provides more reliable rotation and is longer lasting. Lubrication intervals are also reduced because of this improvement.
The present device can be easily utilized for bidirectional jogging. Because of the inclined base, in conjunction with the improved collapsible frame arrangement, and the unique roller assembly, the jogging apparatus can stimulate both uphill and downhill jogging resistance. When facing the raised end of the apparatus, the exercising simulates that of downhill resistance. When facing the lower end of the apparatus, the exercising simulates uphill jogging resistance. The amount of resistance can be suitably adjusted by means of adjustment to the angular incline of the base member.